Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi
by Ela Forcela
Summary: -Contiene Lemón y es One-Shot- SasuSaku. -La noche final ha llegado. Por fin llegó el momento para librarnos de este trabajo, asaltar y matar... Da igual ya estamos acostumbradas. Nuestra libertad está en juego, claro, siempre y cuando tengamos en manos el ¡Maltido anillo Graff Pink!-


**CREDITO POR LOS PERSONAJES A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **Derechos Reservados por la Historia:** _Ela Forcela._

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Lemón- Lenguaje obsceno._

 ** _Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mí._**

…

El pasillo era estrecho, pareces verdes olivo, demasiadas sucias. De iluminación, un poco obscuro si no fuera por las luces que apenas iluminaban y unos que otros focos fallaban haciendo que la luz parpadeara. Y de algún lugar provenía el sonido de gotas caer a su propio charco de agua.

Ahí estaba ella caminando hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, una chica usando lentes de sol, con peluca negra de un corte hasta la barbilla, vestida con un saco largo de color café, zapatillas de tacón y guantes negros. En su mano derecha llevaba un maletín, mientras que en la izquierda unos planos, arrugados que se notaban a simple vista.

La habitación, era igual de sucia, iluminada solo por un foco en medio del techo, muebles viejos y una mesa en el centro. La chica misteriosa entro, quitándose su saco y lentes de sol, quedando solo en una blusa negra de mangas largas y short negro.

En los muebles estaban las otras chicas, Ino fumando recostada en un sillón de la esquina, Hinata escuchando música por audífonos, igualmente recostada en el sillón junto a Ino, Temari sentada en la mesa mientras bebía cerveza y Tenten jugando con una navaja.

 **-¡Vaya hasta que te dignas a llegar, Sakura!-** Dijo Ino sentándose en el sillón sin dejar de fumar.

 **-Cierra la boca, tuve unos asuntos hacer antes de llegar aquí-** contesto Sakura de mala gana.

 **-¡Esto ya me tiene harta**!- Temari se levantó de su asiento para agarrar otra botella de cerveza.

 **-¡Silencio! Y acérquense a la mesa, ya traje los planos-**

Las chicas obedecieron, y de mala gana se acercaron a la mesa que estaba siendo iluminada por el único foco de la habitación. Ya rodeándola, Sakura abrió los planos cuidadosamente poniéndolos encima de la mesa.

Sakura suspiro contemplándolos **–Aquí están...-**

 **-He estado esperando esto por toda mi vida-** dijo Hinata igualmente contemplando el plano.

 **-Hemos sido entrenadas para este día-** Temari sonrió sínicamente. **–Ya quiero ser libre-**

 **-La verdad esto ya me tiene harta, no saben las veces que desee salirme y cambiarme de nombre…-** Dijo Ino demasiado prepotente.

 **-¡Cállate Ino!, si no fuera por todo lo que has hecho, no tendrías tus casas de lujo, tus autos únicos en el mundo… en fin, haciendo este último trabajo pedido por el jefe, podremos disfrutar de nuestros miles de millones que nos tocara a cada quien…-**

 **-"El jefe"-** Burlo Tenten

 **-Ese jefe misterioso, detrás de las paredes, que se entera de todo lo que hacemos, ¿Cómo? No lo sabemos** \- Dijo Ino ya subiendo de tono su voz bastante arrogante.

 **-Desde que teníamos doce años fuimos reclutadas por ese tal jefe, para ser entrenadas y asaltar en los lugares más caros de todo el mundo…-** Río Hinata. – **Igualmente mi paciencia se acabó hace años. Terminemos con esto Sakura…** -

 **-Tu Sakura, ¿sabes cómo es físicamente, "El jefe"?** \- pregunto Tenten contemplando su navaja.

 **-Se los he dicho miles de veces, a mí solo me llegan recados diciendo donde están los papeles con información de nuestra próxima misión. Y para ser sincera, no me interesa saber cómo es físicamente "El Jefe"-** Se defendió Sakura.

 **-¡Ya! ¡Continua! Di el plan…-** Grito Ino desesperada.

Sakura la miro retándola – **Bien…Estos son los planos de la joyería más importante del mundo, Graff Diamonds. En fin, aquí está la entrada principal. Del lado derecho hay unas escaleras y un ascensor que solo sube hasta el cuarto piso y baja a la primera planta, más no llega al sótano en donde está la bóveda, el cual nosotras tenemos que llegar ahí e ingeniárnosla para sacar el…-**

 **-El anillo Graff Pink…-** dijo Hinata interrumpiendo a Sakura.

- **Exactamente, el anillo Graff Pink, la pieza única en el mundo. El diamante rosa de corte esmeralda de veinticuatro coma ocho quilates. Que llevaba sin ser mostrado al público más de sesenta años, hasta que Harry Winston, un conocido diseñador de joyas americano lo vendió a un postor desconocido, así hasta llegar a manos de Graff por medio de una subasta…-** Sakura suspiro – **Pero pronto llegara a las nuestras…-** guiño el ojo Sakura mostrando en su rostro satisfacción.

Las chicas se miraron alagadas mutuamente.

 **-Me gusta sentir esa adrenalina** \- Dijo Temari sonriendo.

 **-Nada más de imaginarme esa belleza en mi dedo…-** Ino muy emocionada miro su mano.

 **-Como sea Ino, de todas formas ese anillo será vendido y todas sus ganancias llegaran a nuestros bolsillos-** Dijo seriamente Sakura.

 **-Déjala, que siga soñando-** Tenten le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ino.

 **-Tarada-** contesto Ino al recibir el pequeño golpe.

 **-¿Están listas?-** pregunto Sakura.

 **-Lo hemos estado toda la vida-** respondió Hinata sin expresión alguna.

 **-Es esta noche…-** sonrió Temari mostrando en su rostro conmoción.

 **-Esta noche termina todo-** Tenten con su mirada al suelo.

 **-Terminando esta misión, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer-** Dijo Sakura enrollando los planos.

- **Sí, ya sabemos, teñirnos y cortar nuestros cabellos, para después cambiar nuestra identidad, y finalmente vivir en paz, alejadas de todo este ambiente, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado-** Dijo Ino mientras masticaba una goma de mascar y la reventaba.

Las chicas se miraron mutuamente, con su rostro sumamente serio y retador.

.

.

.

- **Es hoy, ¿verdad?-** pregunto ansioso un rubio policía, que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su jefe.

 **-Si Naruto, es hoy…-** contesto un moreno alto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Él miraba por la gran ventana que tenía en su oficina, mostrando en su rostro su expresión habitualmente relajada.

- **El anillo Graff Pink-** bufo Naruto –… quien lo diría Sasuke, a esas chicas sí que les gusta la adrenalina-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla giratoria **-¿Está todo listo?-**

 **-Completamente** \- contesto Naruto mirando fijamente a Sasuke – **Tengo una duda…-**

 **-¿Cuál es?-**

 **-¿Cómo te enteras de todo lo que las chicas hacen?-**

 **-Me llegan informes confidenciales, que solo los autorizados como yo los podemos revisar-**

Naruto reviro sus ojos y se recargo de golpe en el respaldo de la silla – ¡Lo que me enoja de todo esto, es que nunca agarramos a esas chicas!- dijo entre dientes.

 **-Hoy es el día, tranquilo, solamente hay que ser cuidadosos en todo lo que hacemos-**

.

.

.

 **-¡¿Listas?!-** pregunto Sakura poniéndose un cinturón en donde tenía sus armas de fuego, por si las cosas se complicaban. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, blusa manga larga y zapatillas de tacón corrido. Igualmente, la peluca negra a un no se la quitaba.

 **-Ya te dije que lo hemos estado toda la vida-** contesto Hinata poniéndose unos guantes.

 **-Me encanta sentir la adrenalina, es como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo sin necesidad de tener nada dentro de mí…-** Dijo Ino pintándose los labios de color rojo intenso.

 **-Horror con tu comentario-** Temari guardó en un maletín algunas armas de fuego.

 **-¡Larguémonos de aquí!-** Dijo Tenten terminando de afilar su cuchillo de unos sesenta centímetros.

 **-Las estoy esperando-** Sakura ya estaba lista parada junto a la puerta.

Las chicas caminaron hacia donde estaba ella, salieron, siendo Ino la última en salir de la habitación.

 **-Ni por ser la última noche, me dejan arreglarme a gusto-** Bufo Ino.

.

.

.

El ambiente en la fuerza armada estaba tenso y alborotado, militares y policías corrían de un lado al otro siguiendo las órdenes de sus jefes.

 **-Todo está listo, Sasuke-** Dijo Naruto caminando apresuradamente alado de Sasuke.

 **-Quiero pensar que es así-** contesto Sasuke sin mirar a Naruto. -¡Andando!-

Todos obedecieron dirigiéndose a unas Vans negras, mientras entraban marchando.

 **-¡Rápido!-** gritaba Naruto.

 **-No sabes cómo ansió tenerlas tras las rejas-** Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sínica.

.

.

.

La madrugada era fresca, todos dormían, así que no había rastro de alguna persona para interrumpir el asalto que por años habían planeado.

 **-Son muchos vigilantes-** Dijo Hinata que miraba discretamente por la ventana de la camioneta estacionada en la esquina.

 **-Hemos podido con más-** comento Tenten igualmente viendo por la ventana.

 **-Andando-** Sakura salió de la camioneta rápidamente.

Las cinco chicas caminaron hasta la entrada de la joyería, era el colmo que los vigilantes estuvieran en la parte trasera de la empresa. Por eso fue una razón más fácil de entrar.

Al llegar al cuarto de seguridad, Hinata desactivo las alarmas, e igualmente manipulo las cámaras de seguridad, haciendo que se repitieran la imagen y no se notara que había personas. Las chicas pasaron cuidadosamente por los pasillos de la joyería, ocultándose de los vigilantes que rondaban de un lado al otro. Sakura hizo señas de que la siguieran, las demás obedecieron. Al llegar a donde estaba el ascensor, Temari oprimió el botón para que bajara, pero lo que hizo fue atorarlo, para así pudieran entrar por un espacio que dejaría y llegar hasta la bóveda.

Las chicas bajaron agarrándose de las cuerdas de metal que sostenían el ascensor. Y cualquier movimiento mal, el ascensor caía encima de ellas. Finalmente llegaron a al sótano, era obscuro, y lo único que lo iluminaba eran las luces que salían de las cajas de cristal en donde estaban las joyas más caras y finas, claro, no tanto como el Graff Pink.

Al final del gran sótano, ahí estaba la majestuosa y gran bóveda plateada, que guardaba una de las piezas más importante del mundo. Las chicas caminaron hasta llegar a donde estaba, las cinco nerviosas por su libertad, que estaba ahí adentro.

 **-Ino te toca-** dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar la gran bóveda.

 **-Si…-** camino Ino desconcertada, estiro su brazo, poniendo una lámina transparente que tenía la huella del señor Graff, después puso la clave de cincuenta y dos dígitos. La tensión se sentía hasta en el aire, un numero mal y se activaba la alarma de la bóveda.

 **-Tranquila Ino-** Dijo Hinata apretando sus nudillos.

Ino no contesto, continuaba concentrada escribiendo la clave. Y finalmente llegó el momento de poner el ultimo digito, ella trago saliva, sus manos ya estaban sudando al igual que su frente, contemplo por un momento el pequeño teclado y después decidida apretó el botón. Ella no se dio la vuelta, no despegaba su mirada del teclado, tenía miedo, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

 **-Ino…-** Dijo Tenten. **–Se abrió-**

Ino abrió los ojos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente para contemplar nuevamente la gran bóveda, la cual por si sola se abrió y soltando un gran sonido.

Las chicas inclinaron su cabeza para apreciar mejor el interior de la bóveda. Y si, ahí estaba el Graff Pink, dentro de una caja de noventa por noventa, cristal fino e iluminado por unas luces que salían por la base.

 **-Cierren las bocas, no tenemos mucho tiempo-**

Sakura camino al interior de la bóveda, poniéndose detrás de la caja, saco un pequeño desarmador, y desactivo la alarma que había en el interior de sí misma. Abrió cuidadosamente la tapa de cristal. Sus manos temblaban, pero no fue motivo para no agarrar el anillo. Así que lentamente las fue acercando, lo tomo y lo alzo a la altura sus ojos. Ella estaba perdida mirando el Graff Pink, no escuchaba nada, solo que su corazón latir y su respiración al exhalar e inhalar.

 **-¡Sakura!-** grito Hinata junto a ella.

Ella reacciono y miro fijamente los ojos de Hinata **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto a un estando en anonadada.

 **-¡Corramos!, ¡la policía está aquí!-** Grito Ino igualmente junto a ella.

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡Corran, que esperan!-**

Sakura puso en la palma de su mano el anillo, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Las chicas corrieron hacia la salida de emergencia que había.

 **-¡Corran!-** grito Temari que iba delante de ellas.

Al llegar a la puerta, trataron de jalarla pero estaba cerrada, la desesperación aumento, Temari la jalaba bruscamente y nada no se abría.

 **-¡Déjame intentar!-** dijo Tenten entre dientes.

Y si, logro abrir la puerta gracias a una de sus armas, las chicas salieron por el pasillo estrecho que contrabajo y una pasaba.

 **-¡Corran!-** gritaba Sakura, esperando que hubiera espacio en ese pequeño pasillo.

 **-¡Esto no estaba en el plan!-** Hinata desesperada igualmente esperando su turno.

Los militares entraron al sótano, logrando ver como las chicas huían. Sasuke entro de último, y al ver a Sakura con su mirada de desesperación, tuvo una gran satisfacción al encontrar a una de las más buscadas.

Hinata logro entrar con dificultad mientras empujaba a sus compañeras.

 **-¡Huye!-** grito Sakura.

 **-¿Y tú?-** pregunto Hinata en voz baja ya sin aliento.

 **-¡Huyan!-** seguía de insistente Sakura.

 **-¡Pero el jefe…-** Dijo Ino desesperada ya con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 **-¡A la mierda el jefe! ¡Huyan ustedes!-** Sakura cerró la puerta ayudándolas a escapar. Ella saco un arma y empezó a disparar hacia los militares que se acercaban hacia donde estaba.

Con una mano disparando y la otra desangrada por apretar demasiado el Graff Pink. Los militares igualmente disparaban, pero ella era tan hábil que se escondía detrás de las grandes bases en donde estaban las demás joyas. Ya con las balas agotadas aventó el arma, sabía perfectamente sobre su derrota. Abrió su mano y admiro por un momento el anillo.

 **-Prefiero morir intentando-** susurro.

En ese momento unos zapatos negros de hombre, se pusieron frente a ella. Sakura alzo su mirada clavando sus ojos verde jade en los ojos negros de Sasuke.

 **-Aquí estas-** Dijo Sasuke en voz baja y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella sintió como sus brazos eran agarrados bruscamente por unos tres militares. Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura, y la abrió para quitarle el anillo, ella no lucho para dárselo y simplemente abrió la palma de su mano dejándolo en las de él.

Sasuke lo contemplo por un momento y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

 **-Por esa miniatura armaron un escándalo-** sonrió hipócritamente Sasuke.

 **-Camina-** dijo uno de los militares a Sakura.

Sakura no hablo en todo el camino hacia la salida de la joyería. Al salir, las luces de las patrullas brillaban tanto que hicieron que ella entrecerrara los ojos.

 **-Métanla y llévenla directo-** ordeno Sasuke.

 **-Si señor-**

Sasuke no dejaba de ver a Sakura, le sorprendía el orgullo tan grande que tenía esa chica al no hablar por más que le hicieran las preguntas que sean.

 **-Naruto, dale esto a esa chica…-** Dijo Sasuke quitándose su abrigo.

 **-¿Qué?-** pregunto Naruto extrañado por la acción de Sasuke.

 **-Ve y dáselo, se va a congelar-**

 **-Antes hablabas apestes de ellas y ahora proteges a una del frio- Naruto** tomo bruscamente el abrigo de Sasuke.

Él se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella. A punto de entrar a la camioneta sintió Sakura como era jalada del hombro.

 **-Toma, te lo envía el jefe-**

Sakura miro en saco, Naruto lo extendió poniéndolo en la espalda de ella, para finalmente entrar cuidadosamente a la camioneta.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba en la habitación de interrogatorio, sola esperando a que llegaran los oficiales para hacerle las preguntas. Sus manos atadas a unas esposas, raspones en sus mejillas y despeinada. Ella suspiro, alzo su mirada a una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto y vio como las cámaras de seguridad estaban activadas, después bajo su cabeza recargando la frente en la mesa.

.

 **-¿Ya está ahí?-** pregunto Sasuke mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el interrogatorio.

 **-¡Si! Y está siendo vigilada-** contesto Naruto junto a Sasuke.

Al llegar, Naruto abrió la puerta, para dejar pasar primero a Sasuke.

 **-Ahí está, solo no seas…-** Dijo Naruto mirando a su jefe.

 **-No está-** Sasuke observaba con furia la habitación.

Naruto volteo su rostro preocupado, viendo que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de la mesa y silla. Sasuke se acercó quedando observando como una peluca negra posaba en la mesa.

 **-¿Dónde está?-** pregunto Naruto quedando boca abierta.

 **-¡No pueden hacer nada!-** grito Sasuke aventando la peluca.

Él salió furioso de la habitación y Naruto lo siguió.

 **-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-**

 **-¡Hacer el maldito trabajo que ustedes no pueden hacer!-**

.

.

.

El amanecer estaba por aparecer. Desde el horizonte nacían los pequeños rayos del sol y el cielo pintado a un con ese azul obscuro. Ahí estaba ella, una chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura siendo movido por el ligero viento. Y contemplando el bello amanecer. Disfrutando el aire fresco de la mañana, desde algún rascacielos de la ciudad. Y llegando a transportarse a un recuerdo.

 _._

 ** _-Ahora que has cumplido tus dieciocho años, deberás usar esto_** _…_ _\- Dijo Sasuke entregándole una peluca negra._

 _Ella la tomo, contemplándola por un momento._

 ** _-No quiero que te arriesgues, más si eres mi confidente, por eso te la estoy obsequiando-_** _continuo Sasuke mientras recargaba su barbilla con los brazos puestos en el escritorio._ _ **-¿No dirás nada?-**_

 ** _-Perdón, me perdí-_** _contesto Sakura reaccionando y alzando su mirada para ver fijamente a Sasuke._

 ** _-Eres de pocas palabras-_**

 ** _-Solo con usted-_**

 _Sasuke se recargo en el respaldo de su silla. Sin dejar de mirar a Sakura._

 ** _-¿Qué esperas? Pontéela-_** _insistió él._

 _Sakura se acomodó su cabello, peino los mechones alzados de la peluca y finalmente se la puso._

 _Él no dejaba de verla. La miraba con deseo, provocándolo más el cómo iba vestida ella. Un top deportivo color negro, al igual que un pequeño short de licra. Sasuke reacciono, movió su cabeza y se enfocó en unos papeles que había en su escritorio._

 ** _-No deberías estar vestida así a la hora que te mande a buscar-_** _Dijo Sasuke._

 _Ella se miró y reviro sus ojos mostrando molestia_ _ **–Estaba entrenando ¿Qué quería?-**_

 ** _-Al menos te hubieras puesto algo encima-_** _contesto el sin mirarla._

 ** _-O venia rápido con usted o me decapitaba. Todo quiere al momento por eso estoy aquí vestida así-_**

 _Sasuke la miro dejando de hacer sus asuntos._

 ** _-Aparte siento que me está ofendiendo. No soy esa clase de chica que va vestida así por donde sea, claro, siempre y cuando este trabajo me lo pida-_** _Dijo ella en defensa._

 ** _-Provocas a cualquiera vestida así-_**

 _Sakura bajo su mirada, trago saliva. Sintiéndose demasiado obvia por su sonrojo._

 ** _-¿Quiere decir que lo provoco a usted?-_**

 ** _-A cualquiera dije-_** _contesto él con su mirada penetrante._ _ **–Ven aquí-**_

 _Ella se quedó helada por unos segundos. Algo la consumía por dentro, cada vez que veía a su jefe. Eso inexplicable al mirar sus labios, sus ojos, sus manos, su gran espalda, su porte, su cuerpo bien ejercitado…_

 _Sakura obedeció, rodeo el escritorio de su jefe, quedando él a la altura del pecho de ella._

 ** _-Sakura, no eres la más bonita de las chicas, ¿lo sabes verdad?-_**

 ** _-Si lo sé-_** _frunció el ceño._

 ** _-Pero…-_** _Dijo él mirándola de pies a cabeza_ _ **–Tienes eso que a cualquier hombre vuelve loco-**_

 ** _-¿Qué se supone que es?-_** _pregunto prepotente._

 ** _-Eres difícil-_**

 ** _-Explíquese-_** _Dijo ella sin mostrar expresión alguna._

 ** _-Prepotente, dependiente, fuerte… por lo que he notado nunca has tenido novio-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo quiere que tenga novio con un trabajo así?-_**

 ** _-Pero no eres virgen-_**

 _Ella aparto su mirada de él, quedando sin más que decir._

 ** _-Si Sakura, hasta de eso me entero-_** _burlo Sasuke._

 ** _-Con un trabajo así se tiene que aprender hacer de todo-_** _Sakura alzo una ceja._

 _Sasuke sonrió, se levantó de su asiento, y ahora Sakura quedando a la altura del pecho de él._

 ** _-Aprender hacer de todo…-_** _dijo Sasuke_ _ **. -¿Qué tanto sabes hacer?-**_ _pregunto en tono de incredulidad._

 ** _-Lo que no se imagina… jefe-_** _sonrió Sakura con mirada seductora._

 ** _-Demuéstralo-_** _Dijo Sasuke acercándose a los labios de Sakura sin besarla y apartando un mechón de la peluca negra que cubría su frente._

 _Él empezó acariciarla lentamente por la espalda. A ella se le erizo la piel de tan solo sentir su mano recorriéndola. Sakura cerró sus ojos, abriendo su boca. Sasuke al notarlo se burló sin hacerlo notar. Aprovecho para besarla apasionadamente, sin dejar de recorrer su mano por la espalda de ella._

 _Sakura lo empujo sentándolo en la silla giratoria, agarro una cinta adhesiva y mientras la desenrollaba miraba a Sasuke con perversión._

 ** _-¿Qué tramas?-_** _pregunto él con una mirada excitante._

 ** _-Tú quieres que te demuestre que sé hacer…-_**

 _Ella ató las muñecas de él en la guantera de la silla. Sasuke no lucho por zafaré, le gustaba estar así, era demasiado excitante para él, para ambos._

 _Sakura se apartó unos centímetros de Sasuke. Ella empezó a tocarse por encima de la poca ropa que llevaba. Él la miraba con una expresión de sed, y poco a poco empezó su desesperación de querer soltarse para poder sustituir las manos de ella por las de él mismo._

 ** _-Sas…-_** _gemía ella mientras tenía dos dedos en su interior._

 _Sasuke luchaba por zafarse, odiaba no poder ser él quien provocara ese placer._

 ** _-¡Maldita sea!-_** _decía él entre dientes._ _ **– ¡Como torturas!…-**_

 ** _-Sas…-_** _continuaba ella sin detenerse._

 _Sakura abrió sus ojos, mirándolo a él con su rostro sudando por la excitación. Se acercó a él y desabotono su camisa blanca. Ella se montó en la pelvis de Sasuke, y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras movía sus caderas._

 _Sasuke hizo su cabeza para atrás y cerro sus ojos_ _ **–Eres una diosa…-**_

 _Ella termino de besarle el pecho. Se hinco en el suelo y observo el gran bulto que surgía de la entrepierna de él. Después bajo el pantalón de Sasuke, dejando al aire libre su gran miembro. Ella lo miraba con deseo, como si tuviera sed y hambre. Empezó hacerle un oral. Sasuke hizo su cabeza para atrás mientras hacía movimientos pélvicos, para hacer más placentero ese oral._

 ** _-Sakura…-_** _gemía Sasuke entre dientes._

 _Después de un minuto de estar practicando el oral, puso sus manos en el miembro de Sasuke y empezó a masturbarlo._

 ** _-Sabes que si yo quiero puedo asesinarte ahora-_** _dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin dejar de mover sus manos de arriba abajo._

 ** _-Hazlo, pero antes déjame hacerte mía-_** _contesto él aun con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo de la silla y sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la masturbación por parte de ella._

 _Sakura se levantó y tomo unas tijeras del escritorio. Al cortar la cinta que ataba las muñecas de Sasuke, él no tardo ni un segundo en tomar bruscamente a Sakura por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente._

 _Ella se apartó de él y empezó a bajar sus prendas, dejando al descubierto sus pechos pequeños y firmes. Él nuevamente la jalo y empezó a besarle uno de sus senos._

 ** _-Sasuke…-_** _gemía ella con sus ojos cerrados y su cara dando al techo._

 _Él dejo de besarla y preparo sus piernas para ella pueda montarse._

 ** _-Ya quiero…-_** _dijo Sasuke tocando levemente la intimidad de Sakura._

 _Sakura obedeció montándose en la pelvis de él. Tomo el miembro de Sasuke y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Los movimientos pélvicos de parte de él y los movimientos de cadera por parte de ella, hacía que se sintieran ambos en la gloria._

 _Primero fue lento, después se volvieron bruscos los movimientos, llegando ambos al clímax._

 ** _-Eres… muy… estrecha…-_** _Dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

 ** _-No quiero… alagarte… mucho… pero esta… más grande de lo que… pensaba-_**

 _Las palabras de Sakura hicieron que la excitación por parte de Sasuke aumentara. Los movimientos ya eran demasiados bruscos. Sakura ya sentía dolor, pero un dolor placentero, el mejor dolor que sentía en su vida._

 _Finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Sakura sintió ese líquido caliente llenándole su interior. Ella cayó en el pecho de Sasuke. Ambos agitados, sudados y cansados._

 ** _-Es hora de que te vayas-_** _dijo él apartando a Sakura._

 _Ella sabía perfectamente que lo que habían hecho, estaba completamente prohibido. Obedeció, se puso su ropa, se arregló la peluca y se dio la vuelta para salir._

 ** _-Ni una palabra a nadie-_** _dijo él acomodándose la corbata._

 _Ella se dio la vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia él, dándole un beso apasionado pero corto. Sasuke la miro por un instante y acaricio su mejilla._

 ** _-Sakura, no eres bonita…-_**

 ** _-Ya lo sé-_**

 ** _-Eres hermosa-_**

 _Sakura se quedó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, más en el tono en el que lo dijo._

 ** _-Solo quiero pedirte algo… no te ilusiones-_**

 _-_ _ **Demasiado tarde-**_ _dijo ella suspirando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Aquí estas-** Dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que reaccionara de sus recuerdos.

Ella no se volteó, simplemente espero a que se acercara.

 **-Sakura…-** Dijo Sasuke agarrándola por la cintura con delicadeza. **-¿Lo tienes?-**

Sakura lo miro a los ojos fijamente. Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo largo, que le quedaba unas cinco tallas más grandes que la de ella. Si, aun llevaba puesto el abrigo de Sasuke. Finalmente saco su mano, mostrando el anillo Graff Pink.

 **-¿Ellas están bien?-** pregunto Sakura refiriéndose a sus amigas, mientras contemplaba el anillo.

 **-En las playas del Caribe, disfrutando las bellas aguas azules-** contesto él con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Todo salió perfecto-** Dijo ella regresando su mirada a los ojos negros de Sasuke.

 **-Mejor de lo que me imaginé… vámonos ya, en unas horas nos estarán buscando-**

Sakura contemplo por última vez el Graff Pink, alzándolo a la altura de sus ojos y dejando pasar el sol entre el anillo.

...

 _One- Shot, espero que les guste, idea cien por ciento mía que surgió hace poco y decidí compartirla con todos ustedes._

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


End file.
